Knock-down lighting fixtures in which multiple lamp arms can be made more compact for storage and shipment by pivotally mounting the arms to the central frame of the fixture are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,022.
In accordance with the invention, the structural integrity of such a chandelier is enhanced by fabricating the portion of each lamp arm which pivotally mounts to the central frame as a hollow conduit section.
Thus, the present invention provides in one exemplary aspect a collapsible chandelier comprising a generally vertical upright, a support hub attached to the upright, and multiple lamp arms having distal ends for carrying lamp sockets, the lamp arms defining attaching portions at or near their proximal ends for pivotal attachment to the support hub so that the lamp arms are moveable between use positions and a storage position in which an overall dimension of the chandelier is reduced, wherein the attaching portion of at least one lamp arm is in the form of a hollow conduit section, this hollow conduit section being pivotally attached to the support hub by means of a pivotal mounting assembly defining a pivot axis essentially perpendicular to the central axis of the hollow conduit section.
In another exemplary aspect of the invention, decorative cross-members extend between each lamp arm and the central frame, the bottom of each decorative upright being received by an upwardly extending nipple in the associated lamp arm while the top of the decorative upright is received in a downwardly facing opening of the central frame whereby each decorative cross-member is held in position by gravity only while still being easily removable and reinsertable by raising the upright to clear the nipple.